Vanessassary Roughness
|image = Ferb catches Vanessa.png |season = 2 |caption = Ferb catches Vanessa from falling when trying to get the Pizzazium Infinionite. |production = 214B |broadcast = 69 |story = Scott Peterson |ws = Michael Diederich Perry Zombolas |director = Robert F. Hughes |us = August 7, 2009 |xd = July 25, 2009 |international = January 9, 2010 (Disney Channel Spain) |pairedwith = "The Baljeatles" |arc = |adapt = |dvd = |iTunes =}} Vanessa tries to get her dad, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, a capsule containing a rare chemical in the Superduper Mega Superstore in order to convince him that she's responsible enough to have her own car. Even with Ferb helping her, what initially seems an easy task becomes complicated when Candace, Stacy, Buford, Baljeet and Perry also try to get the capsule for their own purposes. Episode Summary Vanessa finds it uncomfortable that her dad is still taking her around on his scooter. Dr. Doofenshmirtz arrives at the warehouse with a long shopping list. Among the items he needs is a capsule of Pizzazium Infinionite, an extremely rare element (but oddly, commercially available), the uses of which are currently unknown. Much to the doctor's frustration, the last capsule of Pizzazium has been taken by someone else right under his nose. It is later revealed that Baljeet has the capsule which he needs for his science project, with Buford acting as an "angry wall of meat" to protect it. Vanessa persuades her dad to let her have her own car if she succeeds in retrieving the capsule. Reluctantly, the doctor gives her a Pizzazium-locator to aid her in the search. Linda drives Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Stacy and Perry to the Superduper Mega Superstore. While Mrs. Flynn goes shopping, Candace wants to find the perfect present for Jeremy. Buford carelessly drops the capsule several floors down into Candace's hands, where she mistakes it for a lantern and keeps it. After being left alone at the "Park Your Pooch" area, Perry receives a call from Major Monogram, who informs Perry that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is present at the mall. As there are many of Perry's acquaintances around, he puts on a sporty Hawaiian shirt, sunglasses, shoes and remains undetected throughout the caper. Perry overhears the conversation between Vanessa and Dr. Doofenshmirtz about the capsule of Pizzazium, steals it from Candace only to drop it later when he bumps into Dr. Doofenshmirtz. The doctor asks him if they have met before. Ferb is reading when he sees Vanessa approaching the capsule, which has ended up behind his chair. He pushes her out of the aisle, narrowly missing Buford and Baljeet riding a cart who regain the capsule.They then cut to Buford and Baljeet who have it but Buford accidentally drops it and it goes into a ventilation system, finally ending up in a ball-pit where Vanessa looks for it. Ferb helps her get it and she discovers that everyone calls him Ferb. Ferb almost told her his real name but was cut of when he found the capsule. She thanks him then runs off. Candace and Stacy chase after the capsule wearing helmets and roller-blades. Dr. Doofenshmirtz accidentally activates a lawnmower, which joins the party in a humorous and noisy chase all around the mall. Ferb and Vanessa cooperate smoothly, both displaying impressive acrobatic skills. Perry enters a ball launcher, successfully catches up with the others and temporarily gets hold of the capsule before bumping into Dr. Doofenshmirtz once more. Candace, Stacy, Buford and Baljeet end up crashing into a line of shelves; it is here that Stacy discovers there is a card in the store about "a spilled cheese dog with mustard." Vanessa swings down the ground floor on a rope of lanterns. She grabs the capsule, but the rope she uses gets caught in the rampaging lawnmower which is stuck at the top of an escalator. The lawnmower is slowly pulling her up the escalator when Ferb swings to her rescue on a fishing rod. Ferb cuts the rope and swiftly disassembles the mower with a Swiss army knife. Ferb uses the ball launcher to send the capsule flying across the mall, landing near the entrance. As Dr. Doofenshmirtz gleefully picks it up, Perry pulls a detector towards the doctor and the alarm goes off, as the capsule hasn't been paid for. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is accused of shoplifting and dragged away by the security guards. Transcript Songs *''I'm Me'' End Credits The end credits begin with Candace and Stacy being surprised when they see Linda with a shopping cart full of potatoes and mayonnaise. Vanessa, after seeing her father being taken away by the guards, realizes that she's probably going to have to wait to get a car and goes to get her dad out of trouble. Before she leaves, she gives Ferb a kiss on the cheek and Ferb stares at her dreamily as she walks away. Then Phineas, who is still a little shaky from being in the massage chair too long, shows up, wondering what happened while he was gone. Then Ferb puts his finger on his nose to stop him from shaking. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Lines Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry does not go to his lair. Instead, one of the dog spits out a bone with a small screen on the side. Major Monogram then appears on the screen. Carl claims that the bone communicator is his idea. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Ferb's name is revealed to be short for another name. *This is one of the few episodes in which Phineas and Ferb do not have any project, Phineas remains largely inactive throughout the episode. *Candace does not try to bust her brothers in this episode. *The episode further showcases Ferb's crush on Vanessa, which has only been mentioned briefly in "I Scream, You Scream" and "The Chronicles of Meap". *This is the second time Vanessa sings (the first time occurs in "I Scream, You Scream"). *Isabella and Jeremy are absent in this episode. However, Jeremy is mentioned. *This marks the first time Ferb has more screen time than Phineas, despite having a few lines. *This episode focuses more on Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa and Ferb. *First episode that Phineas isn't the main character. *First episode in which Doofenshmirtz gets arrested. *Buford is the second character to refer himself in third person by saying "Buford hungry". *The logo of the Park Your Pooch pet stop resembles Augie Doggie. *The Pizzazium Infinionite was discovered in 1894, which was 50 years prior to when the documentary film was made. This places the creation of the film in 1944. Pizzazium Infinionite is a spoof of potassium iodine. *The periodic table shown in the film has elements listed up to 114. At the time of the film, it should have only had about 104 elements. *This is the first time Perry actually wears normal clothes instead of just his fedora. *Pizzazium Infinionite is shown as element number 104, the element number currently used for Rutherfordium, which also has an average atomic weight of 261. *The "Kronk for Hire" cue plays during the film about Pizzazium Infinionite. *This is one of the episodes that Doofenshmirtz doesn't curse Perry. However, Doofenshmirtz doesn't recognize Perry in this episode, either. *52,637,000 "square acres" is almost exactly the size of the State of Kansas: 82,277 sq. miles.—Phineas's number is under by only 32 sq. mi. (Actually, acres are square by definition: they are units of area, not length. So Phineas's "square acre" is redundant.) *This episode and "The Baljeatles" were voted # 3 by viewers for the Top 10 episodes in the "Fan Picked Phineas and Ferb Week" that aired on the Disney Channel during the week of the premiere of Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. Production Information *''To be added'' International Premieres *January 9, 2010 (Disney Channel Spain) Errors *At the beginning of the episode, where Phineas and his family are driving to the mall, Perry has a seat belt, but no seat. *The clothes that Perry grabs to disguise himself don't match the ones he comes out wearing. (This is more of a joke than an error.) *Perry's tail is visible in some scenes, but in others it isn't. *During the song "I'm Me," when Vanessa cheers after grabbing the Pizazzium Infinionite while hanging on the claw moving along a track on the ceiling, her hair disappears for a few non-consecutive frames. Continuity *A piece of the song Fabulous can be heard when Perry walks out of the changing room and a guy in the mall compliments Perry's clothes. Later, Perry crashes in Dr. Doofenshmirtz. The doctor does not recognize Perry, saying, "You look fabulous!", then it is briefly played ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). *At the beginning of the episode, when a biker attempts to flirt with Vanessa, Dr. Doofenshmirtz uses the Away-inator mounted on his helmet to send the biker to another dimension to be knocked flat by an alien baby, like he does in "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World." *When Ferb whistles, it can be heard a bit, instrumental version from Let's Take a Rocket Ship to Space. *Monogram says "I am trying to use the bone!" similar to in Rollercoaster when Candace "Keep it down, I am trying to use the phone!" and to The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein when Constance says "I am trying to use the quill!" *Ferb's yellow umbrella from "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" reappears during the song "I'm Me". *Ferb gets interrupted again. ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "Ready for the Bettys") Allusions *'Unnecessary Roughness' - The episode title is a play on the American football penalty covering excessive violence beyond the game's normal blocking and tackling. *'Indiana Jones' (''Raiders of the Lost Ark'') - Ferb wears an Indy-esque fedora and swings into action with a fishing rod, much like Indiana Jones using his whip. After Ferb saves Vanessa, she says, "Well Ferb, you certainly know how to show a girl a good time," which is an allusion to the line "Well Jones, looks like you haven't forgotten to show a lady a good time!" in Raiders of the Lost Ark. *'Final Destination' - Vanessa nearly getting killed with the lawn mower until Ferb intervened like the series (in book, comic, and movie) *'Love Actually' - Sam, portrayed by Thomas Sangster, the voice actor for Ferb, has a crush on Joanna, portrayed by Olivia Olson, the voice actress for Vanessa. *'William Tell' - Stacy says, "Take that apple on kid's head" after saying about buying an bow for Jeremy. This is a reference to William Tell who shoot an apple on his son's head. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Tyler Mann as Carl (Karl in credits) *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Olivia Olson as Vanessa *Corbin Bleu as Coltrane *Additional Voices: Susanne Blakeslee, Corey Burton, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, Caroline Rhea, Ashley Tisdale :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Ferb Fletcher